


Shower routine

by Mattresssama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Routine, Self Care, clean up, hygiene, shower routine, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattresssama/pseuds/Mattresssama
Summary: Lance nurtures his skin.//not beta read





	Shower routine

He felt gross. Just disgusting. After a long day of training with the team, Lance could feel every inch of himself crawling with how gross he was. The sweat and dirt and just …ew. He had to get cleaned up immediately. The skin of his inner thighs was starting to feel irritated. He was chaffing? Good lord. Shower. Now. 

A loud sigh left his lips when he entered his bedroom. Finally. The good thing about living in a high tech alien castle ship, was that clean up was a breeze. 

First thing’s first, he needed to get out of his clothes, they were sticking to him in the most uncomfortable way. So he did just that; Undressed and folded them. There was a very convenient compartment next to all the beds in every room of the castle. It would completely clean anything that fit inside it according to what it was. So he placed his folded clothes in there. 

Lance made his way into the personal bathroom and… well, it was interesting really. The ‘Showers’ in the ship worked the same way the decontamination room did. Only, they were much gentler. 

Lance’s skin was incredibly sensitive and he was so in tune with it that he noticed the slightest change. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed the slight redness between his thighs and groaned. It was so unsightly. His body looked as if it had been rolled on a bed of burger patties. All tired and pressed, oily even. He needed to fix this. 

The boy stepped into the ‘Shower’ and pressed his finger to the module on the wall. It was already set to his preferred settings so all he had to do was turn it on so that it would enclose him and no water would spill out into the rest of the bathroom. It was warm, misty and absolutely divine. The water relaxed his muscles and he smiled when he stretched his arms out and felt a pop. “This is the best.” He said to himself. 

Soon the ‘shower’ went through all of it’s phases. Rinse, Soap, Rinse, repeat, dry. Lance was very thorough, especially with his hair. He never let it dry completely, however, he liked to let his hair air dry. Besides, if it was slightly damp it would take to his products a lot better. 

The closet within the bathroom which held his multiple Blue lion robes was opened for him as he reached for one and threw it on. Now, fresh and clean, the real routine would begin as he stood before the mirror and counter.

There was another thing that was nice about the Castle Ship. It had stored in it many Altean goods. Mostly medicines and supplies of course, but there were also many things Lance had managed to procure to either use on himself or to create something he could use on himself.

The first was an exfoliant. In his ventures to the storage rooms, he found tubs of gels Allura called ‘soothing gel’, it’s purpose was to add a nutrient to the skin that would calm any irritation. Now, Lance was resourceful, so much so that when he found a fruit on Olkarion that had a pit much like a Peach, he picked three. He ate them of course and left the pits out in the sun to dry as much as they could. Once this was done, he asked Hunk to grind them down as fine as he could get them in the kitchen. And viola, Lance had a small container of fine beads to mix in with the gel. He was pretty damn proud of himself. 

He dabbed and smoothed some of the gel over the sore areas on his thighs after lifting the robe a little. Lance rinsed his hand off then took another dab of Gel and a pinch of the fruit beads he kept in a small container. Mixing it then applying it to his face. He rubbed it on his skin with care. He simply wanted to remove the old dead skin, not scratch the living hell out of it. After exfoliating, he rinsed his face and patted it dry with a fresh hand towel he always kept on the counter. 

The second product Lance used was the food goo. Besides being what he ate almost every single day, it had amazing moisturizing qualities. And he knew that after exfoliating, you should always moisturize. So he kept another one of his small containers filled with it. He generously applied a layer all over his face and, this, he would leave on for at least 10 minutes. 

Having visited the space mall, Lance was bound to run into beauty and hygiene products. He only had so much time there so he picked something suggested to him by an Unilu. The Unilu told him it was for consumption, a snack. However, upon smelling it and feeling it, Lance had better ideas. It smelled something close to lavender and the feel of something made from shea butter. So he used it as a body lotion and by mixing it with a little bit of the ‘soothing gel’ it gave Lance something to keep his curls in control. Boy, did it work.

He perched his leg on the counter and spread the product over it. Showers always made his skin dry. He affectionately nicknamed his legs crocodiles for how dry they would get. Affectionately… but begrudgingly. Lance stared at his now moisturized leg and ran his hand over it again. He had fantastic legs. If only his skin weren’t so sensitive. sigh.

The scent of ‘lavender’ overtook his senses. It was so good. How did anyone resist him smelling and looking as good as he did? He had no idea. 

Lance finished moisturizing and tussling his hair with his products in time for dinner it seemed. Dressed himself and left his room. He returned to his team fresh, clean, and smooth as a babies bottom. He couldn’t say the same for the rest of them however. 

“Do any of you shower? geez.”


End file.
